english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Mike Reynolds
Michael Lee Reynolds (born November 21, 1929) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *The Return of Dogtanian (1989) - Widimer *The Wisdom of the Gnomes (1987) - Freddie (ep25), Olaf (ep22), Romanoff (ep10) 'Movies - Dubbing' *The Smurfs and the Magic Flute (1983) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Robotech: The Macross Saga (1985) - Dolza *Robotech: The Masters (1985) - Additional Voices *Robotech: The New Generation (1985) - Additional Voices 'Anime - Dubbing' *Arc the Lad (2001) - Bibiga *Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran (2002) - Additional Voices *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Van (ep12), Additional Voices *Cyborg 009 (2003) - Dr. Kozumi *Digimon: Digital Monsters (1999) - Gennai (ep13) *Fist of the North Star (1999) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2006) - Commissioner-General (ep16) *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004-2005) - Ministry of Justice Official, Nibu (ep4) *Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics (1988) - Gargoyle (ep16), King (ep6), Old Wolf (ep14), The King (ep18), Woodsman (ep8) *Lupin the 3rd: Part II (2005) - Don Kecchi (ep63), Gebobi (ep64) *Macron I (1987) - Captain Blade *Mon Colle Knights (2002) - Centaur King (ep14) *Ninja Robots (1995) - Additional Voices *Outlaw Star (2000) - Old Outlaw (ep16) *Saint Tail (????) - Mayor *Street Fighter II V (2001) - Interpol Chief Barrick *Teknoman (1994) - General Galt *The Adventures of Tom Sawyer (1988) - Dr. Hellman, Drunkard (ep49) *The Big O (2001) - Sven Marisky (ep3), Additional Voices *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001-2002) - Railspike *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (2003) - Bado (ep4) *Wolf's Rain (2004) - Lord Orkham *Zillion (1991) - Big Scout (ep2), Minister (ep5) 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *The Story of Fifteen Boys (1991) - Walston 'Movies' *Robotech: The Movie (1986) - Additional Voices *Robotech II: The Sentinels (1988) - Harry Penn 'Movies - Dubbing' *Akira (2001) - Mr. Nezu *Appleseed (2005) - Elder *Armitage III: Poly-Matrix (1997) - Lt. Larry Randolph *Attack of the Super Monsters (1982) - Michael, President, Tyrannos *Barefoot Gen (1999) - Additional Voices *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2002) - Colonel *Digimon: The Movie (2000) - Gennai *Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies (1989) - King Gurumes *Ghost in the Shell (1996) - Minister *Golgo 13: The Professional (1994) - Bob Bragan *Great Conquest: The Romance of Three Kingdoms (1994) - Additional Voices *Kiki's Delivery Service (1990) - Ket's Grandmother *Lensman (1990) - Additional Voices *Lily C.A.T. (1995) - Additional Voices *Sea Prince and the Fire Child (1982) - Aristurtle *Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie (1996) - Fight Security#1, Minister Sellers *The Brave Frog (1985) - Additional Voices *The Brave Frog's Greatest Adventure (1985) - Additional Voices *Twilight of the Cockroaches (1995) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *8 Man After (2001) - Chief Tanaka *Armitage III (1995) - Additional Voices *Bastard!! (2001) - Additional Voices *Casshan: Robot Hunter (1995) - Additional Voices *Crimson Wolf (1996) - Yen Pao Lin *Crying Freeman (1995) - Additional Voices *DNA Sights 999.9 (1999) - Professor Shimaoka *Doomed Megalopolis (1995) - Additional Voices *Fushigi Yûgi (2000) - Villager (ep2) *Gatchaman (1997) - Braddock (ep3) *Gigi and the Fountain of Youth (1987) - Chief Namba Pamba *Megazone 23 Part 1 (1995) - Additional Voices *Phantom Quest Corp. (1995) - Mr. Ishibara (ep1) *Wicked City (1993) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *White Fang (1991) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Series' *Big Bad Beetleborgs (1996) - Terror Bear (ep4) *Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (1999) - Captain Mutiny *Power Rangers: Time Force (2001) - Mr. Mechanau (ep31) *Power Rangers: Wild Force (2002) - Ship Org (ep6) *Saban's Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1995) - Lanterra (ep121) *Saban's VR Troopers (1994-1995) - Blue Boar Video Games 'Video Games' *Inherit the Earth: Quest for the Orb (1994) - Boar Guard#2, Tycho Northpaw *Might and Magic: World of Xeen (1994) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: 25th Anniversary (1994) - Alien Reptile, Les Breddell *Star Trek: Judgment Rites (1993) - Eckhart, Les Breddell, Vizznr *Stonekeep (1995) - George Ettin, Throg Shaman, Thun Brightstone *Wetlands (1995) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Brave Fencer Musashi (1998) - Additional Voices *Gundam Side Story 0079: Rise from the Ashes (2000) - Stanley Hawkins *Jade Cocoon: Story of the Tamamayu (1999) - Poto Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (81) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (63) *Years active on this wiki: 1982-2006. Category:American Voice Actors